


Three Steps Forward

by chaostheorem



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheorem/pseuds/chaostheorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A notebook left behind in a classroom prompts Misha and Jensen to take that step and move their relationship from something platonic to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Steps Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for [Khang](http://www.hairymcboons.tumblr.com/)

“Mr. Ackles, do you watch _Catfish_?”

“Nope,” Jensen answered distractedly, trying to finish grading the morning’s quizzes before free period ended.

“You should! It’s so good,” Katie said, Tessa and Emma nodding in support.

“I would,” he said, “but I don’t have cable.”

“You don’t have cable?!” Madison positively shrieked, and a silence fell over the normally chatter-filled room.

Jensen looked up from the quizzes to find thirteen horrified gazes locked on him. “Um, no?” he said.

“That’s so awful.”

“There’s so many good shows you’re missing out on.”

“I thought you liked sports?”

“You _need_ to watch _Catfish_.”

Jensen blinked as the cacophony of voices crashed over him, culminating in “I’ll have my parents pay for it” from Caitlyn, as if that was the more reasonable thing to be done in this situation.

“Okay, enough. Get out of here. Go bother Padalecki,” he said.

They laughed and giggled as they gathered up their things to leave, all of them too used to his faux grumpiness. Their giggling increased as they ran into Misha at the door, a chorus of “Hi, Mr. Collins” ringing out.

“Hello, ladies,” Misha said. “Did you get tired of bothering Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen didn’t hear their responses, too busy looking at the blushes covering the girls’ faces as they talked to Misha. Jensen didn’t understand half of the things they got excited about, but he understood Misha. It wasn’t like Jensen was a slouch in the looks department - he caused his own fair share of blushes himself, to say the least - but Misha was something else. It wasn’t just the sex hair and the blue eyes and full lips and chiseled jaw and exquisite cheekbones and frankly ridiculous body. No, it was more than that. It was just… Misha.

“... and then, when Padalecki is begging for mercy, I want you to kick him while he’s down. Literally, just beat the heck out of him,” Misha was saying to the laughter of the girls when Jensen came back to himself. He wasn’t sure what he’d missed, but it undoubtedly had to do with Jared and Misha’s prank war. Thank god they weren’t in the same department. They’d never get anything done.

“Do you ever wish you taught public school?” Jensen asked when the girls were gone and Misha was heading towards him. “Caitlyn just offered to have her parents pay for cable for me.”

Misha shook his head. “Rich kids. They’re adorable.” He sat on the edge of Jensen’s desk and sifted through Jensen’s lunch box, open on his desk, and stole his carrots.

“Hey. I was going to eat those.”

“I was helping you. You’ve only got -” Misha checked his watch - “five minutes until next period.”

“Shit,” Jensen said. He swiped the bag of carrots from Misha’s hands and shoved one in his mouth. “You need something?”

“Just wanted to check in. And drop this off. Found it on the floor after third hour. Thought you’d enjoy it.”

Misha tossed a purple notebook onto Jensen’s desk.

“You always bring me the best things,” Jensen said with a smile. He may tease the girls about their constant talking, but he wasn’t immune to juicy gossip.

Misha left with a wink. Jensen opened the notebook and started reading. His brow furrowed in confusion. He wasn’t looking at embarrassing doodles or a collection of notes between friends. This was a story… about him and Misha.

He skimmed over the pages quickly, surprised at how much there was. Him and Misha eating dinner together. Him and Misha seeing the latest blockbuster. Him and Misha getting into a car crash? Dark, Jensen thought. Him and Misha realizing life was short. Him wrapping his arms around Misha and kissing him. Him stripping off Misha’s clothes and pushing him onto a bed and - 

Jensen jumped as the bell rang to start sixth hour. He shoved the notebook beneath a stack of papers. He gave himself an A+ for his poker face as students starting filing in.

He fought off the blush struggling to rise as he started class. He stood at his podium to collect the homework and then spent the hour sitting in with the different small groups, avoiding his desk and the notebook at all cost. He did the same for seventh hour, and then all of a sudden the last bell was ringing and he was watching the last student straggle out of the door.

He waited until he heard the click of the door locking before warily approaching his desk and the notebook. He briefly entertained the thought of tossing the notebook into the trash without reading it, but that lasted all of two seconds before he was flipping it open to where he’d left off.

_Jensen runs the tip of his tongue along Misha’s abs, up to tease at a nipple, and then all the way down to Misha’s cock, lapping at the head._

_Jensen licks along Misha’s shaft before he takes his dick into his mouth. Misha’s hands grab fistfuls of Jensen’s hair, pulling him farther onto his cock as his body tenses in pleasure._

_“Oh god,” Misha groans out. “Wanted this so long, Jensen. You’ve no idea.”_

_Jensen wants to say that he has a pretty good idea, but he also doesn’t want to let Misha’s cock out of his mouth now that he’s finally able to do this. He settles for what he hopes Misha will recognize as an agreeable hum. He smiles - such as he can - when Misha bucks his hips up in response._

_“You look obscene,” Misha pants, trailing his finger against Jensen’s stretched lips. Jensen thinks that’s ironic, since Misha is the one lying there on his back, legs spread to make room for Jensen, neck straining to crane up to watch Jensen work his cock. Talk about obscene._

Jensen traced his lips lightly, imagining it was Misha’s fingers. He reached down to stroke himself through his jeans before pulling away quickly. He’d long ago accepted that his feelings towards Misha were decidedly not platonic, but that didn’t mean he was ready to jerk off in his classroom while fantasizing about the man.

No. That was something he’d do at home.

Thanking every deity he knew of that it was Friday and everyone went home early on Friday, Jensen shoved his work bag full of grading, slid the notebook in, and slung it over his shoulder.

His mind ran away with him as he drove. What would he do if he had Misha under him, naked and begging? Suck his dick, that was certain. Given the chance, he’d suck Misha until tears were coming from those gorgeous eyes. He wondered how many times he’d have to make Misha come before that happened.

“Fuck,” Jensen muttered to himself. At this rate, he’d be sporting a hard-on by the time he got home. He should have better control over himself, but screw it. He’d never had control where Misha was concerned.

He turned into his driveway and half-heartedly used his bag to cover the bulge in his pants as he got out of his car and hurried inside. He dropped the bag on the floor beside the couch and sat down heavily, working his pants open. He’d just pulled his zipper down when he heard a knock on the door.

“Oh, fuck this,” he complained. He’d love to pretend that he wasn’t home, but there was a good chance that whoever was knocking probably saw him come in.

He rearranged himself so that his dick was tucked upright under the waistband of his underwear. With his shirt untucked, he didn’t think anyone would notice unless they were staring straight at his crotch.

Plastering a blank look on his face, he took a deep breath and opened the door, only to find Misha standing on the other side. His eyes trailed down Jensen’s body and stopped at his groin.

Misha grinned. “Guess you enjoyed the notebook, huh?”

Jensen moved on autopilot as he stepped aside to let Misha in. He stared at the street and then the door when it was closed, avoiding facing Misha for a few more seconds. His first instinct was to deny, but Misha was probably joking. Misha joked about everything.

Jensen could see it now. He’d turn around, say something like “Did you read the description of my lips? Of course I liked it” and they’d both laugh and play the whole thing off as a joke. It was for the best.

He turned, opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get any words out, Misha was there, kissing him.

Jensen froze, and Misha pulled back, but only a tiny bit, still closer than they’d ever been before. “Is this okay?” Misha asked.

It took a second before it sank in that Misha wanted them to keep kissing. Jensen nodded vigorously. “Hell yeah,” he managed to get out before their lips met again.

Jensen had always been a fan of slow kisses. He liked getting lost in the feel of his partner’s lips on and between his own. He liked how lazy kisses seemed to go on forever.

Misha’s kisses were hard and frantic, and Jensen loved it. He could feel his breath getting short, and what little he had left was punched out of him as Misha backed him into the wall, hard. Misha gripped his hair and pulled, exposing Jensen’s neck to his mouth.

Jensen groaned as Misha sucked and kissed and nipped at his neck. His hands wandered down Misha’s back, finally settling on Misha’s ass. Jensen pulled him close and grinded against him, pleased to find that Misha was almost as hard as he was.

Misha rested his head against Jensen’s shoulder. “Jensen…” he breathed, and Jensen could listen to Misha saying his name like that for the rest of his life.

Misha gasped as Jensen’s hands found their way under his shirt. Misha’s skin was warm beneath his, and Jensen wanted to feel as much as possible. “Get your shirt off,” he said, withdrawing his hands and unbuttoning his own as he spoke. Misha wasted no time in complying.

“Are we finally doing this?” Misha asked once his shirt was on the floor.

“About time, don’t you think?” Jensen pulled his undershirt over his head and dropped it, leaving them both bare-chested.

Jensen watched and held his breath as Misha ran a hand across his pecs, teasing one of Jensen’s nipples. Misha’s other hand was tracing up and down Jensen’s arm, leaving goosebumps and making Jensen shiver.

He grabbed both of Misha’s hands in his, and Misha looked at him, confused. “If we’re going to do this, let’s do it on a bed,” he said.

He started to lead Misha by the hand down the hall towards his room, but it was difficult because Misha crowded up behind him and wrapped both of his arms around Jensen’s waist.

“You’re making this difficult,” Jensen said.

“Can’t help it.” Misha’s words were muffled from where he spoke against the back of Jensen’s neck. “You look so damn good that I have to touch you.”

Their walk was more of a shuffle at this point, but neither minded. Jensen laughed when Misha started to unbuckle his belt.

“I’m not going to be able to move at all with you wrapped around me like an octopus and my pants around my ankles.”

“Guess I’ll have to fuck you in the hallway.”

Misha’s words were a stark reminder of how close Jensen was to getting what he’d wanted for so long, and as appealing as getting fucked by Misha up against a wall was, that could happen some other time.

He batted Misha’s hands away and ran the few steps left to his room. He stopped at the foot of his bed and turned. Misha stood in the doorway and watched, their eyes locked, as Jensen stepped out of his jeans.

The tip of his dick was still peeking out from where he’d tried to hide it. He ran his thumb over it. Misha’s breathing sped up, and Jensen smiled.

As if the smile was a challenge, Misha undid his jeans and pulled them and his underwear down in one motion, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side before standing tall in all his naked glory. He grinned at the sight of Jensen biting his lower lip in want.

Not wasting any more time, Jensen shimmied out of his underwear as Misha walked toward him. They shared a couple of gentle kisses standing there at the foot of the bed before Misha pushed, sending Jensen sprawling backwards onto the bed.

“God, you’re hot,” Misha said. He watched with hungry eyes as Jensen slowly wriggled up the bed on his back. He climbed on and crawled up until he was on all fours over Jensen. He leaned down for a kiss, which turned into several, before drawing back. “Turn over,” he said.

Jensen did so quickly, but he was somehow still surprised when Misha immediately grabbed two handfuls of his ass and squeezed.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long. Did you really never notice me staring at your ass for the last two years?”

“Probably because I was too distracted by yours,” Jensen said, laughing when Misha spanked him playfully.

His laugh turned into a moan when he felt Misha’s breath on his ass. Misha rubbed his thumb against Jensen’s rim, then spread his cheeks and went for it.

The first swipe of Misha’s tongue against his hole had Jensen grasping at his bedspread. Misha did that for a while, just broad strokes up and down, before pressing a soft kiss to his ass and leaning back. When he came back, he licked all around, teasing the rim but not going where they both knew Jensen wanted him.

“Misha, please,” Jensen breathed, barely resisting the urge to thrust back onto Misha’s tongue.

Taking mercy, Misha pushed, and Jensen whimpered. He would be embarrassed if it didn’t feel so damn good.

“Fucking hell, Misha,” he said, breaking off into a moan as Misha made a feast of his ass.

It wasn’t long before Jensen was rutting into the bed and back onto Misha’s face. Just when he thought that Misha was going to rim him until he came, Misha pulled back.

“Where do you keep your lube?”

The words weren’t sexy, but Jensen felt a shiver go down his spine at how low and thick Misha’s voice was. He jerked his head towards his nightstand.

Jensen flipped onto his back as Misha leaned over to reach, which left his torso right above Jensen’s mouth. He had to crane his neck, but he managed to close his lips around one of Misha’s nipples and elicit a groan from him.

He wasn’t expecting Misha to sit back on his heels with a disappointed face. He had a condom in one hand and lube bottle in the other. “This thing is practically empty,” he said, shaking the bottle. “Please tell me you have more.”

“Bathroom. In the closet.”

Misha groaned. “Now one of us has to get up.”

Jensen drew Misha into a deep kiss. “The sooner you go get it, the sooner you can fuck me,” he said to Misha’s gobsmacked face, and he loved that he could put it there with just a kiss.

With a nod, Misha hopped off the bed and scurried to the bathroom. Jensen whistled appreciatively at the sight. Misha looked over his shoulder and shook his ass, and Jensen was so screwed. There was no way that he couldn’t not love such a sexy dork.

“I can’t believe that I’m going to have sex with such a loser,” he teased as Misha disappeared into the bathroom.

Misha yelled something back, but Jensen didn’t quite catch it. It was something about losers and dicks. He smiled and settled back onto the pillows beneath him. While he waited, he traced his rim with one finger, enjoying the feeling of wetness still there. He closed his eyes and sucked his finger into his mouth and reached back down, gently pushing in to the knuckle and fucking himself lazily.

“Now isn’t that a pretty sight.”

Jensen opened his eyes to see Misha standing at the foot of his bed, wonderfully full bottle of lube in his hand, watching Jensen raptly.

Spreading his legs, Jensen slid his finger in farther, delighting in Misha’s responding groan.

“There are so many things I’m going to do to you,” Misha said. “I hope you don’t have plans for this weekend, because we’re not getting out of this bed.”

“That’s a lot of talk for a guy standing there watching.” 

Misha gave a little growl as he crawled back onto the bed. He slicked his fingers up and nudged Jensen’s hand, prompting him to withdraw. He wasn’t empty for long. Misha slid two fingers into him and stroked.

Jensen thrust his hips up, sighing in pleasure when Misha’s fingers massaged his prostate. His sighs turned to moans as Misha continued, lighting up his body from inside. If he touched his cock, he’d come in a few strokes.

“More,” he prompted, and Misha obliged, adding a third finger. He felt the stretch keenly and relished in it.

“Does it feel good?” Misha sounded breathless, and Jensen opened his eyes, unaware of when he’d closed them, to see Misha breathing heavy, his cock hard and leaking between his legs.

“Yeah,” Jensen nodded. “Not as good as your dick will feel.”

“You ready?”

Jensen nodded again. Misha spent another minute stretching him to be sure before he removed his fingers. He used his teeth to open the condom package and rolled it on, lubing up. With the head of his cock pressed against Jensen’s hole, he paused. 

“Do it,” Jensen said.

He breathed out slowly as Misha pushed in. He’d fantasized about this moment so many times, but it was nothing compared to the reality. Misha’s cock was perfect, filling him up in all the right ways.

If he thought Misha felt good before, the first thrust was even better. Misha still seemed hesitant, so Jensen ran his hands down Misha’s back and grabbed his ass, pulling him in farther.

“Jesus, Jensen. I’m trying not to come like a teenager and you’re not helping.”

Despite his words, Misha picked up a regular pace, thrusting in and out. Jensen’s prostate was still sensitive from Misha’s fingers, so every brush from his cock sent a tingle up his spine.

“Fuck, fuck,” Jensen said. Like Misha, he didn’t want to come too soon, so he didn’t touch his cock. Instead, he pinched his nipple between his fingers, teasing the hardened nub.

“You like your nipples played with?” Misha said. He barely broke pace in his thrusts as he leaned his weight on one arm and rubbed Jensen’s other pec. Misha’s fingers were warm and rough, and Jensen gave a full body shudder. “I love how sensitive you are. How about here?” he asked, trailing his hand up to Jensen’s lips, and Jensen full-on whined, remembering how he’d done the same to himself less than an hour before.

Misha made a similar noise before suddenly pulling out and flopping onto his back next to Jensen. “I’m pretty sure that it’s illegal to be so hot.”

“Are you complaining?” Jensen asked, rolling over and straddling Misha’s hips as he spoke.

“Hell no.”

Reaching behind him, Jensen held Misha’s cock steady as he sank down, both of them groaning.

Jensen had been close for a while, so it was only a couple of minutes of him riding Misha’s cock before he felt that tell-tale tightening.

“Are you close?” he asked, hand around his own cock.

Misha, out of breath, nodded, and that was enough for Jensen. He stroked his cock firmly a few times before stilling and coming all over Misha’s stomach and chest.

With a groan, Misha thrust up hard a couple times and then he came as well, fingers digging bruises into Jensen’s hips.

Jensen slumped forward onto Misha, resting his head in the crook of Misha’s neck. He let Misha’s softening cock slip from him and rolled to the side with a sigh.

“You said something about not getting out of bed this weekend? I like that idea.” Jensen said.

Misha smiled. “Can’t imagine anything better.”

As Jensen drew Misha into a kiss, he found that he couldn’t either.


End file.
